To Kill a Potter: Philosopher's Stone
by Anonymius
Summary: AU story in which Voldemort and other characters particularly villains are replaced with new characters, Harry has a brother, and there are dark forces at work that seek to destroy Harry and assure the Dark Lord's supremacy.


**The following story is partially inspired by another fanfic called 'Who are you?' by Witch08, which sadly was never completed and was eventually taken down. Sigh. Oh well!**

**Oh yes and I do not own Harry Potter or anything related!**

* * *

A family of four were being pushed through a cavern. They were Lily and James Potter, and their two young children. The youngest, Harry, was being held by his mother, who was also holding the eldest by the hand. Eventually they were brought to the main hall.

"We've brought the Potters, Lord Nargoa," one of the thugs manoeuvring them announced, sending a couple of jinxes to make Mr and Mrs Potter and the toddler keel over. Harry and his brother cried when they hit the ground. James and Lily managed to look up. Among the crowd of wizards, at the far end sitting on a throne, clutching skulls adorning the throne, there was something that could hardly be called human. Large, clawed, with orange, bumpy skin, it had a round head and teeth that stuck out like a crocodile's. It grinned at the Potters.

"It appears your intel was accurate after all," It remarked in its deep voice to the figure standing beside him to his left, "You've done well, Leatherwing."

The small person bowed.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Leatherwing!" James Potter cried, "Why?"

The wizard named Leatherwing smiled.

"Prongs, you should have known that I always like to hang around with the most powerful wizards, and at the moment Auryllicus is the top dog. I only ever hung around with you and Padfoot since you were the best students at school."

James looked gob smacked, to be betrayed by someone he considered a close friend.

"You son of a-"

He got up to lunge at Leatherwing, but a killing curse hit him in the chest and he dropped dead.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed, crawling to her husband's side, clutching at his body and shaking him, "NO! JAMES, NO, NO, NO!"

She rolled him over, ignored his wide-open eyes and continued to shake him, crying 'No, no, no!" before burying her face into his chest. The on looking wizards were deaf to her cries. Nargoa, his finger still raised from the killing curse he inflicted, said, "He was about to assault my servant and my brother. He did not give me a choice."

His gaze now focused on the one year old Harry. His grin became even wider.

"My wand, Leatherwing," He commanded.

"Yes Master!"

Leatherwing changed into a bat, and flew to a stand where a long wand lay. He grasped it with his feet, and flew back to Nargoa, letting it go in his hand.

"I always use my wand for special occaisions," He explained, "Restrain her."

The two thuggish wizards that brought the Potters in now grasped Lily's arms.

"No! NO!" She was screaming.

Nargoa pointed his wand at Harry.

"No, not Harry!" Lily screamed, her eyes wet in tears, "Please not Harry! Show mercy! I beg of you, please show mercy!"

"And now, no one will be able to stop me," Nargoa announced.

Struggling, Lily managed to free herself and ran between Nargoa and Harry.

"HARRY!" She screamed as the stunning spell shot out of Nargoa's wand and hit her in the chest. Lily collapsed in a heap.

Noise abrupt in the hall.

"My Lord!" A tall middle-aged looking wizard with a cane, black robes and glasses gasped, "You were not going to kill him?" There was surprise on his face.

Nargoa lowered his wand.

"Had I used the killing curse," He explained, "Lily Potter would have died instead, and her sacrificial death would have shielded Harry Potter from any harm I would have inflicted upon him, and sent the curse back at me. My reign would have instantly ended."

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Auryllicus," A scar faced, oriental wizard wearing a suit now spoke up. A ruby coloured snake was at his feet, "How do you know this?"

"I have my ways," Was all Nargoa said, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Auryllicus," Said a tall, thin-faced wizard, "I never saw any such future!"

"Which just goes to show how good your divination skills are, Adam," Nargoa snarled. He looked down at Lily.

"You were going to undo me," He said to her, "You're death would have been my undoing."

He grinned.

"But I learnt the truth. I learnt it, and was able to prepare for it. And now, nothing can stop me from killing Harry Potter."

He aimed his wand at him again.

"And now nothing can stand in my way! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

When the killing curse hit Harry, it was like an explosion. Green light emanated from Harry and filled the entire room. The entire hall crumbled. Those who weren't disintegrated by the blast were crushed by the falling rocks. The survivors looked shocked. Leatherwing changed into a bat again, and tried in hide in one of the cracks. The wizard who stood at Nargoa's other side tried to take cover behind his throne. The oriental looked wizard tried to make a run for it, his snake following him. The tall wizard that was sceptical about Nargoa's prediction whipped out his wand and cried 'Protego!' in order to shield himself from the blasts and the falling rubble. Other wizards were doing the same; trying to run or protect themselves or those who were animagi changed shape hoping it would improve their odds. Nargoa roared. It was too bright to see him, but he could still be heard.

"_No! But I did not kill her! This is not what was promised!"_

He roared again. The rocks continued to give way.

* * *

When Lily came to, she saw that the scenery had changed. The grand hall appeared to be gone; all there was was an open cavern with piles of rocks everywhere. Within one pile she could see sticking out Nargoa's lifeless hand.

"Harry!" She called, "Harry!"

"Mummy!"

Her eldest son ran to her.

"Josh," She whispered, hugging him, "Have you seen your brother?"

At that moment she heard a young child scream. She looked up and saw Leatherwing climbing up the rocks, holding Harry under his left arm.

"Mamma! Dada!" Harry was screaming.

At once Lily ran after them, climbing up the rocks. Eventually she met Leatherwing at the top.

"Stay back!" Leatherwing threatened, pointing his wand at Harry's head, "Stay back or I'll kill him! I swear I'll do it!"

"Leather please, give Harry to me," Lily pleaded.

Leatherwing was backing towards the edge. Lily did not want to do anything to make him kill Harry.

"Auryllicus wants him dead," He told her, "Auryllicus needs him dead!"

"Nargoa is dead, Leather. What could you possibly gain from a dead wizard?"

Leatherwing laughed.

"Auryllicus is not dead! He has secured himself ways to survive ordinary death! One day he will rise again, and think on that day how I'll be rewarded as the one who killed Harry Pot-"

He stopped. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped. His face was a mask of fear. A stunning spell flew besides Lily's shoulder and hit Leatherwing right in the torso, knocking him over the edge. Lily ran to the edge, to powerlessly see Leatherwing and Harry fall below into the darkness...

"HARRY!"

* * *

**Aspects of the original fanfic adopted include:**

**The Antagonist stunning Lily instead of killing her.**

**Harry having a brother that's a year older than him.**

**The lackey trying to run away with Harry and ends up at the edge of a cliff, with Lily chasing him.**

**The lackey attempting to kill Harry, repeatedly saying 'The dark lord wants him dead!'**

**A stunning spell coming out of nowhere and hitting the lackey, causing Harry to fall over the cliff and into the darkness.**


End file.
